


the way that i loved you

by Noahstarr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noahstarr/pseuds/Noahstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one second to long.<br/>I couldn't bear to wait any longer.<br/>after seeing his body become a fire angel in the depths of hell then rebuilding him from the inside out..........<br/>I know every stich of skin on his bone and exactly how every stich of that skin feels against my finger tips.<br/>songfic- red jumpsuit Apparatus, your guardian angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way that i loved you

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. don't like don't read.

When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold  
And breaks through my soul And I know, I'll find deep inside me can be the one  
I will never let you fall I'll stand up with you forever I'll be there for you through it all Even if saving you sends me to Heaven  
It's okay, it's okay, it's okaaaaay 

(castiels pov.)  
standing over his bed I can see the sweat drip down his face. with pain tight in his face he whimpers softly curling up tighter into the fetal position.  
every night since I pulled him from hell and stitched him back together he's had nightmares. its been months now...three months to be exact.  
but its been years since I been with him.  
way before he even knew I was watching or that I was even a living being in the universe I knew my world was complete when he was born.

Seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us Days grow longer and nights grow shorter I can show you,  
I'll be the one  
I will never let you fall I'll stand up with you forever I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven 

leaning down over him i place my hand over his forhead sending my grace into his body.  
slowly relaxing his body uncrulls.  
so peacefull.  
i stand over him and watch him its around early day break he begans to wake up.  
greenish hazel eyes drift over to me.  
"cass....ugh what ya doin here?"  
walking up to the end of his bed i calmly state " im here to finish putting your body back together completely."

(deans pov.)  
blinking my eyes rapidly trying to clear up my foggy mind i slowly process what cass is saying.  
"all right then cass but damn can this wait tell later its kinda early"  
siting up against the head of my bed i groan as a feel my back crack. rolling my head back up against the head staring up at the shit poor celling  
i try to collect my thoughts.  
all the nightmares of the fire........Lucifer's claws riding up my back side resting against my neck.  
his hot breath hovers over my right ear and right before he speaks every single time my dreams break into tranquility.  
deep in my own thoughts i didn't feel the bed dip or the warmth up against my body.  
looking back up im abruptly faced with cass less then 6inchs away from my face.  
"cass what the fuck are you doing?" siting up more stiffly realizing fast that there's no room left for me to scoot backwards to get away from him  
I try to get up altogether only to be shoved right back down with cass straddling my waist pining me down with some invisible forces.  
coughing roughly i can start to feel bile rise up in the back of my throught. memories slip in front of my eyes and then all can see is fire.

 

(cass.pov.) 

interesting me pining him down must have triggered painful memories I have come to conclude at the ear shattering screams he bellows out and how hard he try's to  
fight the invisible enemies. watching him calmly I watch him struggle and squirm. them soul capturing eyes so full of pity and sheer agony. I let him re-experience a shallow taste of how hell was for him.  
i want him to be able to acknowledge that it is me that is his savor.  
i need him to understand the depths i have and still well go for him.  
his comfort and health are above all.  
no one not even my father can take him away. 

'Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away  
And please tell me, you'll stay, stay


End file.
